


Don't give me the Bad Love.

by Winteryna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of crime scenes, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteryna/pseuds/Winteryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson thought that he'd seen everything complex in his line of work, but no one had prepared him for this; a psychopath is going around killing child psychologists with sadistic pleasure leaving nothing but the bodies and a very bloody message with it. But with the help of his reliable team he'll have to be more cunning than the murderer before it's too late.</p><p>And to complicate things he needs to protect a very talented psychologist, Dr. Nico di Angelo who in some way is involved in all this mess and could possibly the killer’s the next victim…</p><p>…maybe Percy should include the fact that Dr. di Angelo is not only brilliant but freaking adorable too; and somehow he’s also slowly falling for the mysterious doctor. Damn! When did his life turned so problematic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever so I'm already apologizing for the mistakes in advance. And also friendly reminder that this fic has very vivid description of crime scenes in some chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson thought that he'd seen everything complex in his line of work as a agent but no one had prepared him for this; a psychopath is going around killing child psychologists with sadistic pleasure leaving nothing but the bodies and a very bloody message with it. But with the help of his reliable team he'll have to be more cunning than the murderer before it's too late.
> 
> And to complicate things he needs to protect a very talented psychologist, Dr. Nico di Angelo who in some way is involved in all this mess and could possibly be the killer’s the next victim…
> 
> …maybe Percy should include the fact that Dr. di Angelo is not only brilliant but freaking adorable too; and somehow he’s also slowly falling for the mysterious doctor. Damn! When had his life turned so problematic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fanfiction ever so I'm already apologizing for the mistakes in advance. And also friendly reminder that this fic has very vivid description of crime scenes in some chapters.

_“Bad Love. Bad love. Don’t give me the Bad Love._

_Bad Love. Bad love. Don’t give me the Bad Love.”_

\---Bad Love (Jonathan Kellerman)

 

Katie Gardner-Stoll 38 years old and her sister 19 year-old Miranda Gardner was found decapitated this morning, the husband—Travis Stoll 41 years old was poisoned while their 10 year-old child—Connor wasn’t fully found, the neighbor was the one who found them, I’m giving this to you now so you’ll be prepared for later. Put your feet down, Percy” Annabeth walked in holding a file on her left hand and a coffee on the right, she was wearing black slacks and heels and a lab coat over her green blouse, her blond hair was done in a messy bun her grey eyes looking stormy— _always looking terrifying_ —.

“Hello to you too, Annabeth” Percy removed his feet from the table and took the file from Annabeth; he scanned the photos and grimaced. He was definitely glad that he got held up earlier, he wouldn’t want to be the one doing the forensics; he suddenly felt pity for Jason and Annabeth for doing it. The photos were much more gruesome than the description Annabeth gave him, the photo looked like a family dinner only the women’s heads were placed in the plate in front of their bodies which were tied to a chair, the husband was sitting in a chair in front of the women with an axe in front of him he was tied to it too, unlike the ladies his head was intact but was bent in a weird angle, though the weirdest part is the giant cooking pot sitting in the middle of the table. He was about to give it back to Annabeth when he noticed something—.

“What the hell is that? Is that a carpet or something?” He snatched the photo and scanned it, it looked like one of those old fashion carpets with pictures in them, the _carpet_ has something in it; a man and woman and at the bottom of it was a _BAD BLOOD BAD LOVE_ written in blood.

“What’s _Bad Blood Bad Love_? Is this some sick joke in depicting terrible sex or some bad porno?” Annabeth took the pictures from him and examined it too.

“It’s a _tapestry_ you dolt, it’s a cloth weave normally decorated with figures, though this type of tapestry is very rare now; and it doesn’t seem like they’re having sex, well they are but something is different I think the guy’s raping her. I don’t understand this, the way the murder was done made it looked like Mr. Stoll killed the women and committed suicide after but he was tied to the chair too, the sliced up child, thi—”

“Wait! Wait! Wait! Sliced up child? The hell! You told me the child—Connor wasn’t found!?”

Annabeth looked uncomfortable for the first time, she always get sensitive when a child is involved and it seems like that this is as gruesome as the others. She flipped through the pictures and shoved him a photo of the giant cooking pot inside it was stew but there were some little floating things that he couldn’t make out, Annabeth took a deep breath her face turning emotionless “Percy, I said Connor wasn’t _fully_ found, he was sliced up by the freaking bastard and was made into stew. _Stew!_ Those floating little things in the photo were his fingers; I saw them much clearly when I was taking photos and his extremeties were found in it with some of his organs but no head.”

Earlier when Percy was looking at the photos of the three victims he didn’t feel that sick but now he feels like his gonna hurl, whoever the murderer was, he definitely has some sort of grudge against this family, but even if he’s feeling a little sick he needed to know who this bastard is before he decide to go on a killing spree “I need to see the bodies, we might find something in there” he stood up and left the office Annabeth following behind, it seems like the bastard who did this was doing something poetic or roughly along those lines— _the tapestry; the type of murder; bad blood bad love—_ he turned to Annabeth and saw that she’s thinking really hard probably thinking the same thing as him “so wise girl, what is this _Bad Blood Bad Love?”_

“I don’t really know but it seems that those are terms used in psychology, though _Bad Blood_ is a intense and _usually_ long-lasting feeling of hatred and anger; _Bad Love_ on the other hand I have no idea, I’ll try searching later for it” Percy snorted at the part of _intense anger_ he kind of figured that out with how the whole family was murdered.

When they reached morgue everyone was there, their director Reyna; Percy’s partner Jason Grace; forensic examiner Leo Valdez; Annabeths’ partner Frank Zhang and the coroner Calypso Valdez, looking at the four tables inside; from the looks on their faces the bodies are much more gruesome than he thought. He took a deep breath and step inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy really can’t enjoy his coffee after what he saw at the morgue, he feels like he’s going to throw up again, the corpses were pretty recognizable even though the women were beheaded though Miranda’s tongue was cut off, the only one that can’t be visually identified is Connor without his head plus all his body parts were chopped and skinned any person wouldn’t think they belong to a human being; Mr. Stoll on the other hand was poisoned slowly and if Calypso and Annabeth’s theory is right then the killer fed Mr. Stoll with stew— _where his son was cooked—_ laced with _Poison Hemlock_ and probably a large amount at that, the whole family was dead for possibly two or three days, whoever this murderer is; he’s definitely a very sick and a sneaky bastard.

“We need to find who did this before he decides he wants to be a very popular serial killer” Jason muttered looking as sick as him, they were currently in the _Underwood_ café since Percy’s best friend Grover and his wife, Juniper, owns the place and even though they’re done with work they sometimes discuss different cases in here even though Grover closes up early he always welcomes them here, the place helps them think and is much more private; though right now they’re more focus on the massacre of the Stolls. Frank looked up from his phone and sighed “That’s going to be hard considering the murder was done _cleanly_ as possible without any trace of the murderer”

Percy nodded and glanced at Annabeth, “We’ll just have to be more cunning and clever than this psycho, so Annabeth did you found anything on this _Bad Love Bad Blood_?” Annabeth sipped her coffee and looked at him, her eyebrows were furrowed and she was frowning, Reyna squeezed her hand and Annabeth turned to her and smiled, “no, I’ve been trying to search for it for hours and only one thing came up, a child psychologist: Dr. Gaea de Bono, she was one of the most popular child psychologist for almost 30years apparently those jargons were coined by her; The only thing I found about her was an article saying that all of her works were banned and removed from public records due to _reasons_ which wasn’t clearly discussed on the article. That’s it! Nothing else I’m getting really frustrated, Leo wanted to hack the APA’s system to be able to look into their records but that would definitely cause problems and asking for permission would take time and we couldn’t afford to wait” She sighed.

Reyna raised her eyebrows “Weren’t the wife and spouse psychologists too?”

“Yes, _child_ psychologists to be exact. Leo and I are thinking that the victims have connections with Dr. de Bono, and it’s possible that the murderer is a frustrated patient who went psycho or a colleague who has a grudge.”

Percy turned to Jason to ask his opinion but stop since Frank and he seems to be having a stare down, Percy cleared his throat and both their heads snapped to him. “Do you two want to share something?”

Frank muttered “Hazel’s gonna bury me alive” Percy raised an skeptical eyebrow, Hazel Levesque-Zhang was the nicest and sweetest person he ever met,  then Jason cleared his throat “three days ago I got a call from a friend, Hazel’s younger brother: Nico, he sounded tense when he told me about a mail that was sent to him just that morning the mail contained a tape and that when he played it; it was voice of child— _emotionless and lifeless like a robot—_ that was exactly how he describe it, though that wasn’t the weird part; it was repeating the same phrase over and over again— _Bad Love. Bad Blood.—_ he also told me about a horrifying scream. So I went to his apartment to check it and it was real; I thought he was pulling my leg, I asked him to file a report about it but he refused saying he didn’t want some idiotic cop to help him with it and that he was only asking for my opinion. He thought that it wasn’t something to worry about probably some prank. But I still tried looking for the phrases in the tape in our database and I didn’t find anything. And well this happened.” Jason ran his hand through his hair looking frustrated; Percy couldn’t really blame him if a close friend of his got the same tape he would’ve been worried.

Reyna looked like she was contemplating what Jason said, “So you’re saying that your friend and Frank’s brother in-law might have a link with this murder?”

Percy raised an eyebrow at Jason and said, “Or are you perhaps suggesting that he’s an accomplice to this crime?” Frank turned to him and scowled, “No! Darn it! Nico would never do something like that; what Jason is trying to say is that Nico might be in danger or worse case scenario he’s gonna be the next one. Nico’s assertive, he’d likely investigated it by himself and he could possibly answer some of our questions. We didn’t say it earlier since Jason, Hazel and I were worried that he’ll be involved too much.”

Jason sighed and slumped on his seat, “Too late for that. If this psychopath is targeting child psychologists related to Dr. Gaea then Nico already has a mark across his forehead and said psycho is probably stalking him right now.” Annabeth perked up at what Jason said and stared at him, “This _Nico_ knows about these jargons _and_ also a child psychologist that’s related to Dr. de Bono? Why didn’t you tell us earlier or warned him?”

“I wasn’t able to put two and two together but when you mentioned Dr. Gaea I kind of figured it out; He was with a client, so he wasn’t able to answer my calls.”

“How does your friend know Dr. Gaea anyway?”

“I’m not really sure, but I think he mentioned her once but they don’t seem to get along; though I assumed she was the one who dragged him kicking and screaming to teach in her school, but after a month Nico left; practically removing any or all contact with the de Bonos’.”

Percy glanced at Jason and smirked, “So partner, can your friend meet us this weekend?”

Jason shrugged, “I’ll tell him later since I’m gonna head at his apartment to pick Piper up, he’s helping her with her new novel.” The others started bribing Jason into telling them spoilers regarding his girlfriend’s new novel.

Percy on the other hand is too excited to pay attention to them. He is definitely prepared to meet Nico di Angelo tomorrow. He finally feels like they’re unto something; _Finally!_

 

* * *

 

Apparently Percy wasn’t prepared to meet _Nico di Angelo_ ; he should’ve asked Jason or Frank to describe Nico so Percy wouldn’t be imitating a fish— _like what he’s doing now._ In any case Annabeth seems to be caught off guard too; no one could really blame them, they expected the psychologists to be old enough to be de Bono’s colleague or someone normal. But _Nico di Angelo_ is nowhere near normal or plain, he’s _gorgeous_ that anyone would be rendered speechless with his exquisite allure even though he looked thinner than normal with his age and he seemed like he didn’t get enough sleep. Everything about him is so _unique;_ his curly jet black hair, pale skin, cute nose and those enticing lips; but what Percy found most beautiful about Nico is his big dark eyes that look so tempting. Percy could probably go on poetically about Nico’s eyes but Jason interrupted his thoughts.

“Morning!  Sorry were a bit late.” Jason grinned at him while Nico just rolled his eyes but gave them a small smile and let them in. When they entered the apartment three things caught Percy’s attention; a) How The apartment feels homey and warm which is unexpected with all the black that Nico wears b) The _big_ Labrador lying on the floor sleeping and c) _Piper Mclean_ sitting on the dining table looking like someone possessed her as she typed away, completely ignoring her boyfriend as Jason kissed the top of her head.

When everyone was seated on the sofa Jason cleared his throat, “So guys this is Dr. Nico di Angelo, Nico these are my coworkers Annabeth chase and Percy Jackson”

Nico nodded at them and he gave them a wry smile, “I’m guessing you’re here to see the tape and interrogate me about the de Bono’s?” Jason looked like he wants to speak but Nico glared at him and he shut his mouth, even Percy had to admit that Nico is intimidating in a very sexy way. Annabeth cleared her throat and focused on Nico, “Something like that, I don’t think we have to warn you about the cost of your involvement and I am sure that you have the general idea of what’ll happen if the murderer finds out your following his every steps.”

Nico ran his hands through his curls and looked at them, “I’ve helped in solving some crimes before in California so I’m familiar with the risks, I didn’t know there was a murderer before I thought it was just a harmless prank though that’s what I keep telling myself but when Jason mentioned the _words_ to me and Dr. de bono I kind of figure it out.”

Percy recovered from ogling the really-cute-possibly-single doctor to being completely professional and asked, “So Dr. di Angelo how did you know Dr. de Bono? Judging by the way that Jason described your relationship with her it wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies.”

Percy watched Dr. di Angelo for any signs that he might be a _possible_ suspect but the dark-eyed man didn’t show any signs of probable involvement with the murder and he didn’t seemed shock at Percy’s question instead the Doctor’s lips just quirk like he’s trying not to smile and nodded at him.

“You’re not my patient agent, so Nico’s just fine; my relationship with Gaea and her son isn’t really…nice. Gaea was one of the most renowned psychologists for a very long time, even when I was a student she was already known, so it isn’t surprising that many would follow her especially since she’s a very forceful woman.  Though I met her 8 years ago when she invited me in one of her seminars that involved _fixing_ children that are as she said were _defective;_ I can’t really say that she’s a terrible psychologist if anything she has really amazing opinions.”

“But as remarkable she is with the children’s parents she isn’t as remarkable with the kids; she treats them like they’re science experiments that she needs to solve.” Nico sighed while twisting his skull ring.

“This _school_ , what kind of school is this anyway?” Annabeth said looking like she’s piecing everything together. Even Percy already has a vague idea about this school with the way Nico had describe Dr. de Bono even an idiot could get the hint: _a juvenile institution_. Percy pursed his lips he’s all about the discipline but he knows what they do in _Juve_ so he isn’t thrilled to hear about what Nico’s going to say; and as Percy looked at Nico’s eyes he _knew_ that this isn’t their killer.

“De Bono’s Institute is a very well known school for the past years or so, people bring their children, niece, nephews or the likes that are beyond their control as legal guardian to this place. You need to understand Dr. Gaea isn’t really a warm person, I really can’t tell you that much about that school since I only attended the seminars and I didn’t get the chance to actually teach or talk to the students. But there are only two types of kids at that school that I often saw. Those who are new and still cause trouble and…” Nico looked torn and tired with all of this and Percy wanted to reach out and touch him which is weird since they’ve only met but he can’t really fight the urge all of his senses are screaming at him, there is something about _Nico di Angelo_ that Percy couldn’t quite place but it makes him want to know the doctor more and more. Instead of touching Nico, Percy settled for a smile which seemed to have calmed the doctor since he smiled back.

“The second one is those who act more like…robots, they act like dolls without any function not to play or to be creative. It’s scary how you manage to switch off that part of a kids’ mind. It’s unnerving”

Annabeth was silent the whole time absorbing everything Nico was saying while Jason was petting the huge dog whilst listening throughout Nico’s explanation, and then he stared up at Nico and asked him in a very serious tone “do you think Dr. Gaea is our suspect?”

Nico shook his head and stared at his dog while it walked toward him to be pet, “No. I don’t think so, if there is something I learned back then it’s that the de Bono’s would only use their words to get rid of someone they don’t like.”

Jason pursed his lips and glared at his shoes acting like he knew what Nico meant while the doctor on the other hand seemed lost in thought. Percy didn’t really like how this two are acting right now so he turned to Annabeth to diffuse the tension, “So wise girl what do you think?”

“Nico, can we see the tape?” Annabeth said in a gentle voice smiling slightly at Nico. The black-haired man nodded and stood up from the couch to put the tape on. When he did Percy was seriously contemplating about the tape being a prank with all the static in the screen but then all of a sudden a scream; not just any scream but like someone’s being tortured and sliced to pieces; everyone in the room jumped at the sound even Nico who’d already seen it and Piper finally looking up from her laptop eyes widening at the sound, Nico’s dog flattened its ears and covered its eyes.

“Turn the damn thing off!” Percy said over the noise, Nico who had been frozen in his spot shook his head and told them to wait, though just as he said it the tape stop and everyone in the room stop and stared at the screen and then there it is; the voice of a child with no emotion in the words, the kid almost sounded so _dead._ Chanting repeatedly:

 

 

> **_Bad Love. Bad Blood. Don’t give me the Bad Love._ **
> 
> **_Bad Love. Bad Blood. Don’t give me the Bad Love._ **

Percy had seen and heard many things but not anything like this. _This_ is probably much more hair-raising than the crime scene at the Stoll household. At the sound of the tape going back to static Percy finally realizes that they’re dealing with something much more than an angered patient but someone more cruel and cunning.

They _need_ to arrest the psychopath before he does something much more _horrifying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrived at the dingy motel, Jason and Frank’s car were already there. Though Annabeth was already standing outside, Percy approached her and cringed at the look on her face.
> 
> “So, I’m guessing it’s as ugly as the previous one?” Percy asked, and Annabeth nodded. She headed towards the door of the crime scene.
> 
> Room 13. Well isn’t that just a very unlucky number. Percy thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this was really really late! Had to take care of a lot of things. Hope you bear through my mistakes, if you get confused or something, just ask! 
> 
> Read and Review!

_“The trust of the innocent is the liar’s most useful tool”_

_\---Stephen King_

 

_Silence._

The chanting had stopped and everyone stayed frozen in place, the voice in the tape had sounded so _real_ especially the scream. The suspect had definitely taken his sweet time to record the screams and the chanting, Percy had never thought that it was possible for a killer to take his time just to spite someone, but the question remains: _Why Nico?_ The doctor might have looked suspicious and cynical; but judging by how Jason and Frank seemed so protective of him and they looked as if they share some kind of bond, Percy doubted that Nico would hurt someone like how this suspect killed the Stolls. His head is starting to ache with all this thinking and it’s only making him more confused by the second. The tape appeared to be their only other solid clue besides the words and the killing— _wait!_

“Wait. Why do you have a cassette player?” Percy couldn’t help blurting out, it’s the first thing that came to mind and his brain to mouth filter appeared to be broken. _Again._ The four other people in the room looked stunned at his question and he couldn’t really blame, he inwardly cringed. Though he didn’t expect to see Jason to snort; Piper to snicker and Nico to blush. He blinked at them looking at Annabeth silently asking if she has a clue what’s going on, though she doesn’t seem to know what’s funny either.

“You see Nico here is _really_ old fashioned. He thinks that television and the internet are overrated; he doesn’t even own a laptop. His past time is painting and reading.” Jason said grinning, making Nico hurl a cushion at him, Percy looked at Nico and noticed that he was scowling and his face is really red, and the doctor seemed really embarrassed. He couldn’t help but feel amused with the whole situation.

“Does anyone else know?” Annabeth asks, twisting the ends of her hair, she’s probably thinking what’s on Percy’s mind. All the humor left the room and the tension came back again.

“Obviously this two; Hazel, Frank and my parents.” Nico said, eyebrows furrowing looking confuse and troubled like he’s trying to figure out why they’re asking. Jason cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the doctor, making Nico scowl-blush again, “Umm…there is also some of my… _close_ …colleagues” Nico muttered looking embarrassed and uncomfortable at the same time, Percy scowls; he isn’t really that oblivious and knows exactly what those words mean. Whoever this _colleague_ is, he’s not thrilled to meet them.

“We’ll need to ask you to list their names, address and contact numbers. Whoever sent you this tape is really familiar with you and we’ll narrow it down from there. When did you start living in this apartment?” Annabeth questioned looking completely in her element, firing off questions rapidly.

“3years since last week, though I stayed in SanFran since I was in college.”

Annabeth nodded, “Was there anything written on the envelope? An address or anything?”

“No. there’s nothing in it that looks helpful.” Nico confirmed.

 “Is there anything else that may be related to the de Bonos?” Annabeth sighed.

"I found something else last night while I was looking through my old cases," Nico said, standing up and disappearing through the corner probably towards his bedroom, he came back holding an envelope, giving it to Percy.

Percy opened the envelope; inside is a collection of photos and some papers, but Percy's eyes were glued to a photo of Nico probably on his early 20's wearing a black coat over a v-neck white shirt and black pants, and his hair was tied in a small ponytail; Nico should've been really hot with his clothes but he looked like he was gritting his teeth and the bags under his eyes were very prominent, he was also much paler and thinner. Beside the doctor were a grinning blond man with curly hair and blue eyes who seemed older than Nico by a couple of years, and a man with black hair and eyes that appeared gold probably due to the sunlight, he was gripping Nico's left arm whilst smirking at the camera.

"That's Kronos de Bono," Nico pointed at the man gripping his arm.

"You don't seem to like him very much." Percy looked at Nico, but the doctor merely pursed his lips.

"Kronos doesn’t care about other people other than his mother," Nico sighed, “though he was one of the reason that I agreed to the seminars in the first place, we were acquainted in college, he was 2years my senior.”

“How about this guy? Who is he?” Percy said pointing at the grinning blond; he didn’t miss the way Nico’s eyes lit up and his lips to quirk up.

“That’s Dr. Apollo, he’s one of the best doctors I’ve met and a real genius,” Nico said, “though I lost contact with him since I came here in Long Island.” Percy wanted to comment about the guy being named after Apollo the Greek _sun god_ , but he’s not one to talk since his name is _Perseus,_ though he would never admit that he loves his name out loud. _Especially to his mom._

“Apollo? Solace?” Annabeth exclaimed, “I think I’ve read some of his works in terms of oncology, I didn’t know that he has interests in psychology.”

“He wasn’t focus in psychology but he does have some interesting theories, I think the reason that Gaea invited him was because of his name. If I remember correctly they were popular in the medical field,” Nico said.

“Now that you mentioned it there aren’t any photos of Dr. de Bono in here.” Annabeth noted putting down the papers and photos.

“When that seminar was held, Gaea was already 80 years old and really ill, and she was really having a hard time moving, besides Kronos tries to steer people away from her when they want to discuss something. The only time she spoke was when she gave her speech; I’ve heard that she died shortly after the seminar.” Nico said

Percy nodded and glanced at the photos on the table, he noticed something that looks different from the rest of the photos and files, plucking the paper from the pile, and he noted that it was a brochure, written in it was the theme of the seminar.

 

> _Good Love/Bad Love_
> 
> Psychoanalytic Perceptions: Understanding a child’s mind
> 
> October 2005
> 
> De Bono Institute
> 
>  
> 
> A Conference Analyzing the Importance and
> 
> Application of De Bonian Theory to Social
> 
> And Psychobiological Issues
> 
>  
> 
> In Dedication to Fifty Years of Teaching, Research and Clinical Counseling By:
> 
>  
> 
> GAEA DE BONO, PH.D.
> 
>  
> 
> Co-sponsored by WPMC
> 
> And
> 
> De Bono Institute
> 
> And corrective school
> 
> Palo Alto, California
> 
>  
> 
> _Conference Co-chairs:_
> 
>                        
> 
> Kronos de Bono, Ph.D.
> 
> Acting Director,
> 
> De Bono Institute
> 
> And corrective school
> 
>  
> 
> Nico di Angelo, Ph.D.
> 
> Assistant Professor of Psychology, WPMC
> 
>  
> 
> Apollo Solace, MD., Ph.D.
> 
> Medical Director, UCLA  

 

“I think the real question is: _What is Bad Love_?” Percy said flipping the brochure, “It’s just we’ve been going in circles with this, I think it’s time we learn what’s running on the suspects mind.” He continued looking at the doctor for confirmation.

“Good Love/Bad Love is a term that de Bono used to describe her patients, she believes that Good Love is given to a child who deserves praise and encouragement, appointed by the guardian through nurturing and caring, Bad Love on the other hand is given when a child does something out of line, and he/she deserves punishment” Nico explained, “though I’ve heard that Gaea takes her punishment very seriously, there has been rumors that she beats the kids, but there wasn’t any proof. Also I think this is important, Dr. Apollo was the one who told me not to say yes to Kronos, he didn’t want me to teach in the school.” Nico said, sounding like he’s reciting something that came from a book he didn’t want to read.

“From what I’ve read on the papers here, you were pretty popular then too. A prodigy, so why would Solace hinder you from teaching in a very well known school at that time?” Annabeth questioned raising a skeptical eyebrow at the doctor.

Nico blinked, “I think calling me prodigy is a bit too much, I was confused back then too since it felt like Dr. Apollo was warning me, but I kind of figured that they weren’t really be fond of each other. And at that time Kronos has been more annoying with his offers, but days after the seminar we kind of had a falling out, I left the institute after that.”

“Huh. This Kronos guy, he seems really charming.” Percy said, snorting at his own comment. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and ask the doctor if there is something else he might know.

“Actually there is,” Nico said, “the term _Bad Blood_ isn’t exactly used by Gaea, it was never mentioned.”

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that, it seems like this little information had made everything much more confusing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Percy swears that the next time he sees Jason again he’ll punch him in the gut.

After the whole ‘tape-incident’ at Nico’s apartment Annabeth decided that someone should stay with Nico at all times since it was apparent that he is a very important consultant in the case and might be in danger Nico had rolled his eyes and told them that he could take care of himself while Piper looked pointedly at the doctor, Jason on the other hand thought it would be a great idea for him to suggest that Percy should take the role as Nico’s personal bodyguard, not that he minded but judging by the doctors’ glare he definitely minds. However, judging by the looks that Annabeth, Jason and Piper kept shooting him he wouldn’t be surprised to find that the whole thing had been another poor attempt at getting him a date or laid if not for the ‘family dies and cute doctor becomes the next possible victim’-thing.

And now here he is outside Nico’s apartment waiting for the dark eyed man to arrive like a teenage boy waiting for his first date; Percy sighs he should really stop with those metaphors already, since it seems that he doesn’t stand a chance at all with the cute psychologist. He thinks that the December cold definitely suits his sulking.

He was so deep in thought that he jumped when someone tapped on his shoulder only to find out that it was Nico, the doctor looked flustered.

“Sorry agent, I called you but you seemed to be lost in your head.” Nico said looking up at him with those wide dark eyes of his and Percy was captivated yet again by those eyes, he had never seen anything like it before, especially coupled with the bright pink on the doctors’ cheeks; it just seemed so… _different_ , Percy stood in a dazed for a moment before coughing awkwardly on his fist.

“Oh! It’s fine, just had a lot of things to think about,” Percy chuckled nervously; this isn’t the time to become fascinated with their consultant; he’s supposed to make sure his safe and he can’t do that if he’s too busy gawking at the doctor. Nico eyed him suspiciously like he knows what Percy is thinking.

“I figure as much with your line of work and all. We should probably head to the library, and check their directory since it’s getting a bit colder.” Nico said as they started to walk towards Percy’s car. “I was actually supposed to go there today alone, so I could look up some of APA’s record regarding a seminar Gaea held, and since many popular child psychologists came at that time I thought it might give us some insight”

“And possibly to list up names, especially those who got the chance to teach there. Huh. That’s actually a pretty good idea, doc!” Percy said, grinning at the doctor. He counted it as a success when the doctor rolled his eyes at him, but still had a smile on his face.

_“_ Let’s not get our hopes up, agent.” Nico muttered, looking at the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

The library smells like old women and old papers.

 Percy felt so out of place, but Nico on the other hand was already walking towards his target, looking completely in his element. Percy sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs, knowing he wouldn’t be of any help to the doctor; there’s a reason why Annabeth and Leo does the research.

After a couple of minutes, he saw Nico making his way towards his seat with documents in hand, noting that the doctor was scowling again, eyebrows furrowed like he’s thinking of something.

He grinned, “Any good news doc?” 

Nico blinked when Percy had called him, “yes, though I don’t know if it’ll be of any use.” The doctor dropped the documents in the table; Percy wrinkled his nose, “damn. I’ve been here for a minute, and I already smell like Annabeth’s book collection.”

“I’m not surprise; she seemed like a really intelligent woman.” Nico muttered, there was something off about his voice, but Percy chose to ignore it for now.

“She is, she actually wanted to be an architect, but she became so passionate about forensics.” Percy said, feeling pride swelling in his chest for his wise girl. Annabeth had been with him all of his life, his constant companion, his sister by anything but blood.

Nico smiled, albeit a little bit strained, “is that so, by the way, I found some names and contacts here that looked familiar.” Nico said, handing him an old list.

“Huh. This is a list of registered psychologists; it’s a pretty long list, so which one looks familiar.” Percy said, frowning at the sudden topic change.

“There are a few that are familiar, but I already listed those that I remembered were in the seminar and was pretty close with the de Bono’s.” The doctor stated, showing him a paper with names on it. A thought suddenly occurred to Percy, “hey doc, Jason said you taught at the school, but you said you didn’t, why’s that?”

“Actually, I planned to teach at the school, but like I said before; Gaea is a cold person. She always criticizes how I treat my clients, she kept saying I was _unprofessional_ and my theories were _ordinary_. I took it in stride, since I idolize and respect her, the same goes for Kronos, but after our fallout I started to question my purpose in admiring the de Bono’s. but my opinions about them change, for the better at least. I don’t regret refusing the opportunity to teach in the school.” Nico said, though Percy’s got the feeling that it isn’t the whole thing.

“That was why you remove all contacts with them, so they wouldn’t force you.” Percy muttered thoughtful, even though his tone seemed like he believed everything the doctor said; his mind was still curious about the whole ‘ _fallout’_ that the doctor kept mentioning. But judging by the doctor’s tone every time he mentions it, he doesn’t really want to talk about it.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, Nico was busy reading the old newspapers and documents, while Percy was just so lost in his head. Though it was immediately interrupted by the loud ringing of Percy's phone, making everyone in the library glare at him; being at the receiving end of it was actually terrifying. Nico was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You should answer that, before the librarian gets here."

Percy raised his eyebrow, the librarian on the desk earlier seemed nice, then Nico pointed to a woman who looked older and absolutely terrifying. "Shit!" Percy cringed and stood up abruptly, almost running towards the exit.

He sighed, relieved that he manages to escape the fury of the librarian, "Jackson here." Percy said, holding his phone to his ear.

" _Jackson, I need you to go somewhere_." Reyna's voice said on the other line, her tone sounded blank, a lot like the Reyna he first met.

"Reyna? What happened?" Percy said, he could hear the pounding of his heart over the background noise, making it hard to hear what Reyna's saying− _this doesn't look good_.

He was met with a defeated sigh, then; " _There's been another murder, and I need you to check it out. Where are you right now?_ " Percy froze, "What do you mean another murder? Where? I'm with Dr. di Angelo right now, at the local library."

After Reyna gave him the location, he went back inside the library to fetch the doctor, only to stop in front of the scary librarian from earlier. Percy peeked behind her; Nico’s head was buried in an old newspaper, looking like he found something important, he should’ve taken the doctor’s number earlier or _yesterday_.

“Excuse me ma’am, but I need to get to my friend over there, we’re kind of in a hurry.” Percy said politely, showing the woman his badge, the woman squinted at it and glared harder at him— _if that was possible._

“It’s Mrs. Dodds _detective,_ and I’m not allowing any pest inside my library. Get out!” The woman— _Mrs. Dodds—_ said.

Percy looked at the woman bemusedly, he thinks the woman has gone mad and he’s really contemplating in correcting the woman; ‘ _its agent not detective_ , but his patience is already wearing thin and they need to hurry. He looked at Nico’s direction again and turned back to the librarian; he gave her his most charming smile then let out a loud whistle, the whistle he used to call blackjack. Predictably every one glared at him, but Nico jumped and looked at his direction, Percy made a gesture which he hopes translates to _‘come-on-there’s-another-murder-hurry-up’,_ the doctor seemed to understand him, so he grinned one last time at the fuming librarian and dash towards his car.

Nico followed him seconds later, looking a little flushed. “Did something happen?” the doctor said, turning to Percy.

“Another murder.” Percy said, driving faster than the normal speed limit. He didn’t bother to look at the doctor to see his reaction, since he can already guess.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the dingy motel, Jason and Frank’s car were already there. Though Annabeth was already standing outside, Percy approached her and cringed at the look on her face.

“So, I’m guessing it’s as ugly as the previous one?” Percy asked, and Annabeth nodded. She headed towards the door of the crime scene.

_Room 13. Well isn’t that just a very unlucky number._ Percy thinks.

“That’s kind of a cruel coincidence.” Nico suddenly commented from beside him, the doctor was currently giving him a very innocent look.

“You’re not supposed to be here!” Percy said, he had told the doctor to stay in the car. “You wouldn’t like what you’ll see.”

“It’s fine. I can handle it.” Nico insisted. “I wouldn’t be any help if I stay in the car.”

“That’s not it!” Percy angrily said, “You wouldn’t be any help inside either!”

Percy mentally cursed himself, that’s not what he meant. But judging the emotion that passed through the doctors’ face, he wouldn’t be able to take it back. He didn’t want to involved the doctor with all of this; he didn’t want Nico to see what the murderer will do to him if he became the next target.

“I think the doctors’ fine.” Annabeth commented. “Though if you feel like you can’t handle it, you’re free to go back in the car if you want to.”

Nico nodded at her, and turned back to Percy looking determined. Percy pursed his lips and walked inside. When they entered, he saw Jason was covering his mouth with a handkerchief, while Frank was taking pictures of the bodies

Percy was right.

The first thing that caught his attention was two iron beds, and two bodies in it. The bed on the left was longer than the other one, the victims’ bodies were placed on it, and both bodies— _male and female—_ were mutilated to fit on the iron beds. There was nothing _grand_ about the whole thing unlike the Stoll massacre, but what caught his attention were the words written on the wall. _Written in blood._

 

> _**PLAY WITH ME, LITTLE NICO.** _

Percy felt his heart clench at the message, a cold pit had settled on his stomach. But he ignored the cold feeling and nodded towards Jason.

“Did you find anything helpful?” Percy asked, but Jason shook his head. He pointed at one of the victims’ abdomen. “Well, this is just confirmation that who murdered the Stolls is the same person.” ‘ _And the one who sent Nico the tape’_ was left unsaid.

Percy looked at where Jason was pointing and sighed, written on the victims’ abdomen were the words _Bad Love. Bad Blood._ Percy thinks it was carved using a knife, probably a small one.

Percy heard a sudden intake of breath and the doctor suddenly run past him towards the beds, luckily Jason gripped Nico’s arm before the doctor got near.

“Nico?” Jason asked.

 Percy glanced at the doctor, Nico’s eyes had a distant look in it, and he was clenching his fist. Percy wanted to reach out and touch the doctor, to reassure him or just held him. But Jason beat him to it, he wrap his arms around Nico and blocked the beds view from the doctor. Percy knows that his jealousy towards Jason is unjustified, but when the doctor leaned into Jason, Percy had to take a deep breath to calm his flaring resentment.

“I know them.” Nico suddenly whispered voice completely far-away. “The one on the longer bed is Dakota and the other one is Gwen, _they were supposed to get married next month_.”

Jason and Frank shared a look, and then Jason looked down on the doctor in his arms.

“Nico.” Jason said in a comforting tone, like he’s used to seeing the doctor like this. “Let’s head outside, yeah?”

“You don’t understand!” Nico said, pushing Jason away and looking back on the beds. “Gwen is a high school teacher, and Dakota is a retired soldier!”

Everyone in the room froze; Percy noticed that the doctor was still looking at the beds with the same faraway look from earlier; Percy approached Nico and grasped his arm.

“We’re gonna head outside, I’ll call Leo to search about Dakota and Gwen, tell me if you find something.” Percy ordered, pulling the doctor along with him.

Once outside the room, he dialed Leo’s number and gave him the details and names of the victims. He led Nico back to his car, waiting for him to start talking. Percy couldn’t help but admire the doctor’s resolve, he didn’t even shed a single tear, and it would’ve been suspicious if Nico wasn’t clenching his fist so hard.

“Gwen’s daughter used to be my patient; she would always escort her in my office. Then she would stay and chat with me sometimes, she always talked about Dakota.” Nico said voice barely audible, smiling sadly at Percy.  “She said that Dakota is finally the right man for her. She sent me an invitation to their wedding just last week.”

“Nico, we’ll find that son of a bitch.” Percy said.  “This is not in any way your fault.”

“Do you really believe that, Percy?” Nico asked, frowning.

Percy faltered, all of the evidence shows that Gwen might have been involve because she was a friend of Nico.

“But there could still be something in Gwen or Dakota’s past that might link to de Bono.” Percy persisted.

Nico only sighed and looked at his shoes; Percy had never felt so useless. He knows that he’s _extremely_ attracted to the doctor but he isn’t in love with him— _not yet, at least_ , but he can feel that the more he spends time with the doctor the deeper his feelings will get.

In the end he’s not entirely sure if that’s what he really wants.

 

* * *

 

 

Percy tried not to think about it, but Nico not joining him in the drive back was testament enough that the doctor was still possibly pissed at him. He sighed and got out of the car, noticing that Jason and Nico were waiting for him outside the field office.

He nodded at them, and they went inside. Percy noticing for the nth time; that the doctor still isn’t looking at him. He tried not to let it get to him, but judging by the looks Jason kept shooting at him, he wasn’t successful. They headed towards Reyna’s office first, explaining to her what they found out.

“I’ll take a look at the bodies later, once Calypso’s done.” Reyna said, “But now, I need to talk with Dr. di Angelo. _Alone.”_

Percy and Jason were practically thrown out of her office. Percy huffed, “She could’ve said please.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Jason said still looking at the door. “It would be able to calm Nico, and possibly you could ask him later for coffee or _his number_.”

Percy tried really hard not to blush at that, instead he settled on glaring at the blond. “Fuck you, Grace.”

“I’m pretty sure you’d rather fuck Nico.” Jason laughed, while Percy indignantly squawked at the background, trying hard not to imagine it.

He is so _doomed_.

 

* * *

 

 

 “ _Dr. Kronos de Bono, only child of the late Dr. Gaea de Bono, died yesterday after his villa caught fire. Authorities were too late when they arrived at the scene; the doctors’ body was already burned beyond recognition_.” Percy read, brows furrowing at the photocopy of the old newspaper. He turned back to the doctor from across the table, “so the murderer killed him too? This was 3years ago.”

“That’s actually possible, just adds to our theory that the murderer hates the de Bonos.” Jason said from beside the doctor, they were currently in the laboratory or _Bunker 9_ discussing what Nico found in the library, Frank and Annabeth were out questioning the neighbors and relatives of the victims. “It also said that the fire was an accident, and they said that Kronos was alone at the villa at that time. Besides he doesn’t have any neighbors, so it would be futile to say that he was murdered without any proof.” Nico pointed out, making Jason and Percy sigh.

“You’re such a pessimist.” Jason muttered.

“I try.” Nico retorted drily.

“What about the body?” Leo said, making Percy and Jason jump.

“Leo! When did you get here?” Jason said, holding a hand to his chest. Percy ran a hand through his head in irritation, while Nico merely raised an eyebrow.

“Dude! I thought you two were supposed to be badass, though I suppose no one is as badass as _me_ ” Leo scoffed at them, and then turned back at the doctor, “so you’re _the cute doctor_ that Annabeth’s talking about huh? I’m Leo Valdez, local genius and tech expert, nice to meet you, Dr. _Hannibal_.” Leo said, subtly winking at Percy, the green-eyed man groaned, he doesn’t want another reminder of his hopeless crush. Nico on other hand shot a glare at Leo, making the Latino gulped and moved a little away from the doctor.

“Leo, what were you saying?” Jason said, changing the subject.

“Ah yes! What about de Bonos’ body?” Leo asked. “Even though a body is burnt or if it’s only bones, we’ll still be able to identify it. Come on kids! It’s the 20th century! Everything is possible.”

“I’m older than you, Valdez.” Percy muttered.

Nico blinked at Leo for a minute before rummaging through the photocopies he got, “I think I saw something here,” then he found a paper and handed it to Leo.

Leo eyebrows furrowed at the paper, “ ‘ _Kronos de Bonos’ body was cremated as stipulated by the doctors’ will, there had been rumors that the doctor had staged his death, the authorities refused to comment on this said rumors; going as far as refusing to reveal the result of autopsies.’_ What the--!”

“Well, that’s not suspicious at all,” Jason frowned. “What’s the point? Why refused if it’s not staged at all.”

“I know, maybe he’s hiding from the murderer?” Nico asked.

“Well, let’s just add that to the file of confusing mysteries about ‘ _bad love’_.” Percy muttered, his frustration must have shown on his face, since no one dared to argue with him.

“Oh! Before I forget! I found something helpful.” Leo grinned. “Well, remember that cloth from the Stoll’s massacre? The one with ‘ _Bad Love-_ something written on it?”

“The tapestry?” Percy said, and then turned to Nico. “Do you know about the Stoll massacre?”

“Yes. Reyna showed the photos to me earlier, she also told me what happened.” Nico confirmed he turned back to Leo. “What about it?”

“Well, I analyze it and found the initials _R.E.D._ on it.” Leo said. “And to add icing to the cake; Calypso is familiar with _R.E.D_.’s paintings. Her name is—.”

“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of Dare Enterprises’ CEO.” Nico finished, he smiled at them. “She’s a very popular painter but she’s also very good in different types of art.”

“Huh. Way to steal my thunder, _Dr. House_.” Leo mumbled. “But in any case, I have her workshops’ address. So if you two _MIB_ ’s want to interrogate her, you’re free to go.”

“Dr. House is a _physician_ , I’m a _psychologist._ ” Nico pointed out, at the same time Jason grinned. “That’s great! Let’s head there now; this is a very solid lead.”

But Percy hesitated, he didn’t want to leave the doctor, but bringing him along isn’t a good idea either. He must have looked conflicted since Nico only rolled his eyes.

“Its fine, Percy. You can go, it might be something big.” Nico said; surprising Percy since this is the first time he talked to him since the ‘motel-confrontation’. “Besides I need to call a friend of mine, I got the feeling he might know something.”

Percy really wanted to ask the doctor for coffee, but he guessed he won’t be able to do that now. He sighed, but jumped in surprised when a paper with Nico’s number written on it was shoved in his face. Nico was smiling at him.

_He definitely wants that._ Percy thinks. _He wants that smile directed at him._

* * *

 

 

Wistfulness. That’s always the feeling Nico gets when Mitchell and he decide to meet up. Though this was a distraction from what he had found out earlier, he wasn’t close with Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, but it still made him feel sick just seeing those gruesome photos. He was suddenly thankful for all those years he had closed himself from the world, when he hated his life, when the only emotion rolling from him were anger and melancholy. Crying and breaking down wasn’t an option back then.

_The same goes for now._ Nico thinks.

He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he hadn’t controlled his emotions after seeing Gwen and Dakota’s mutilated bodies. It was like a game for the murderer.

_Play with me, little Nico._ The message written in blood had said _._

So this was a beautiful distraction, even though he feels like Mitchell is trying to test his patience. The other doctor hasn’t changed at all, he still flirts with everything that breaths.

“Mitchell.” Nico said in his best ‘I-am-done-with-your-shit’ voice. “Could you not flirt with everyone in this café for a minute?”

“But Neeks!” Mitchell pouted. “The barista was cute!”

Nico knows that Mitchell is only doing this for show, he knows his friend like he knows _mythomagic_. It’s their coping mechanism; Mitchell will flirt and charm everyone to get his way, while Nico will glare or snap to get things done and sometimes run away from things. _Like what he did with Kronos._

_We’re a bunch of hypocrites._ Will had said. _We’re a contrast to what we say to our patients._

“You’re thinking about _him_ again.” Mitchell said and Nico frowned at him. “Don’t even deny it Nico; you always get that _look_ when you think of _him_.”

“That’s not why I called you.” Nico said, promptly changing the subject. “I need your sister’s contact number and I need to know everything you know about Gaea.”

“What? Drew? Gaea?” Mitchell asked bemusedly, Nico couldn’t really blame him; those two were his least favorite person. “Nico? What’s going on?”

Nico hesitated; he didn’t want to involve him in this mess. Whoever is killing this people has to have some kind of connection with de Bono. And telling Mitchell would probably get the other in trouble.

“I can’t really tell you, but I really need to know this.” Nico said, but Mitchell was still looking at him with a muddled expression. “Mitch, _please._ ”

Just as he thought, Mitchell’s resolve crumbled. “Damnit! Fine.” Then; “Damn, those dark eyes.” Mitchell mumbled, and Nico pretended he didn’t hear that. _For his sanity’s sake._

“Thank you, Mitch.” Nico said softly.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Nico.” Mitchell said. “Gaea isn’t exactly someone I like talking about.”

“The school?” Nico asked; he watched as Mitchell ran a hand through his hair.

“Gaea had very strict rules when it comes to everyone in the institute, and let me tell you, she doesn’t like anyone breaking them.” Mitchell explained, “But back when you were still following Kronos around, Gaea was a little more subdued, less strict. I think it was because she was already ill at that time.”

“He was something constant back then, something familiar; he taught me what I need to know!” Nico said defensively, “he was a good _friend_.”

Mitchell merely raised a delicate eyebrow at him, because they both know Kronos’ feelings is _way deeper_ than that— _whether it’s positive or negative, Nico doesn’t know_. Nico pursed his lips; there are so many cans of worms that Nico doesn’t plan on opening when it comes to Kronos.

“He’s dead; we don’t have to bring him up.” Mitchell said, and again Nico felt the dull pain in his chest when he heard that, he still couldn’t believe Kronos is dead.

_He was a good friend._ Nico convinces himself. But he wants to know if the pain is from Kronos’ death or the remains of what Kronos had done to him in the past.

“Look, I don’t know if I’ll be any help. Back then I didn’t notice anything strange, just that Gaea’s ways seemed a little _diverse_. The students we taught were all well-behave, you wouldn’t have thought that it was a school for delinquents. It’s actually terrifying; Gaea doesn’t exactly trust _anyone_ to discipline the children so she does it herself.”

“Discipline? I heard she beats them up, is that true?” Nico asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“I—I don’t know if I can answer that. I don’t exactly have any proof, but sometimes I think the students’ behavior is answer enough. I’m just glad the school was shut down.” Mitchell said, tapping the table with his fingers—a nervous tick he had.

“Nico, I know you want to talk to Drew because she—.” Mitchell hesitated. Drew—his little sister—had been one of the factors that made Mitchell teach in the institute, even after countless fights with Gaea and Kronos. Nico had never found out what really happened, all he knows is that Drew is one of the students in the institute. But Nico can already guess that Gaea had blackmailed Mitchell into it, Mitchell was pretty amazing with his theories and opinions, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when Gaea convinced him to teach in the institute. Gaea has a knack for collecting geniuses and filing them up in her institute.

“I know. you don’t have to tell me.” Nico smiled at him.

“You’re growing up!” Mitchell said, making Nico roll his eyes. “You’re just a couple of years older than me, Mitch.”

“You know what I mean, Nico. I’m happy to see you looking relax.” Mitchell said, and then he faltered. “But Nico, if you really want something helpful, you can approach Will.”

Nico froze; there are three things that Nico di Angelo _never_ talks about: 1) Kronos’ fabricated promises, 2) the disaster that Will and he had called a relationship and 3) Bianca and his mom’s death.

“I know it’s hard, but he was closer with the de Bonos. Neeks, consider it, before turning it down. If not Will at least try with Apollo” Mitchell continued, “I know you’re not going to tell me anything, but somehow I get the feeling that this has something to do with the Stoll massacre.”

Nico remained quiet, making Mitchell sigh and slip a small paper on the table, “Just be careful okay? I need to go.” Mitchell finally said, standing up and leaving the café.

Nico was left alone with his thoughts, a small piece of paper and his cold coffee; he doesn’t know if he’s ready to see Will again. They never did have any closure back then, especially with Kronos whispering things to his ear, supporting him, caging him in, making him—Nico shook his head, it isn’t the time for this.

He probably needs to check in with Jason and the others, just to tell them he’s safe, he’s pretty sure agent Jackson is gonna have a heart attack if he finds out he’s alone. Nico smiled at the thought. _Percy Jackson_ , Nico doesn’t really know what to think of the agent. Percy was kind, charming, handsome, and reckless and a troublemaker; he almost laughed out loud at the memory of Percy running away from the scary librarian. But he sobered up; Percy is something near-perfect, something unreachable and Nico is never really one to grasp something he couldn’t reach; he is also pretty sure that he isn’t the agent’s type.

Though he feels like Jason had set them up together with Piper, He’s also got the feeling that Reyna had guessed that he likes Percy—judging by how she immediately told him that Percy and Annabeth aren’t dating, he _knows_ that she had guessed, and getting jealous at Annabeth had been unfair on his part.

Reyna’s stern but caring behavior had managed to ease the tension he was feeling after the incident at the motel, the conversation hadn’t felt like an interrogation at all. Nico had wanted to talk with Percy after that but he couldn’t get himself to do it, making the agent think that he was still mad at him was probably better than something else.

He sighed for nth time that day, pocketing the paper and stood up, only to promptly crash into someone. The ‘someone’ had managed to catch his arms before he fell down on the floor.

“Shit! I’m really sorry! I wasn’t looking.” the ‘someone’ apologized. “Are you alright?”

Nico looked up, only to find a pair of blue eyes looking worriedly at him. On the person’s other eye was a scar, a very deep jagged scar, he has blond hair and a charming smile. The blond was definitely attractive even with the scar.

“Don’t worry its fine.” Nico said, awkwardly removing his arm from the other.

“I’m really sorry.” The other insisted, at the same time Nico insisted, “Its fine.”

They locked eyes for a minute, before chuckling at each other.

“I’m Luke.”

‘Luke’ offered his hand as a handshake; Nico took it cautiously, subtly eyeing Luke. “Nico”

“Do you want to have coffee?” the blond suddenly blurted out, blushing and scratching his neck as he did so.

“Oh. I’d love to but I’m sorry, I really need to be going.” Nico apologized.

“Maybe next time?” Luke said hopefully, Nico didn’t answer him, just smiled and said goodbye.

_You know him_. A voice in the back of his mind whispered. But even as he thinks about it, Nico isn’t familiar with the blond at all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
